Question: Solve for $q$ : $-3 = 16 + q$
Explanation: Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-3 {- 16}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -3 &=& 16 + q \\ \\ {-16} && {-16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -3 {- 16} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -19$